1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing resin, particularly to one including a step of mixing resin materials, of adding a pigment and a foaming agent to get a mixture, of kneading the mixture and of coating the mixture on a substrate to form a resin film so as to keep its original color and fresh brilliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for manufacturing resin films uses a coating device for coating reactive resin on a substrate cloth, and the reactive resin is made of a liquid polyurethane (PU) resin containing NCO and a liquid hydroxyl compound containing OH, a pigment and a foaming agent, which are all placed in a mixing kneading machine for carrying out mixing and kneading for various length of time, and finally pouring the mixed material in a coating device for carrying out coating a resin film on a substrate cloth.
However, the conventional method has its kneading process liable to produce high temperature with large pressure needed for kneading the pigment, the PU resin and the hydroxyl compound mixed together, resulting in color alteration by the high temperature so that its brilliance cannot be kept as good as expected, therefore the finished resin film is not so well qualified.